Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha War heroes
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: Hours Arc is up! It's impressive what can change within an hour! The meetings we're having and all the things that can change us...the world can change within a simple hour. That I met you and be with you like this was also like that...Nanoha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I say it once OK I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, but I do own this Story.

So guys this is my first FanFic and this story will be so epic and fluff filled that … that...That What? It will be a big surprise XD

Enjoy!

* * *

Mahou Senki Lyrical Nanoha Force War Heroes Alternative

by

Sha Yurigami

* * *

_It is an big elevator, a very big elevator in an hexagon shape and transparent inner walls that means you can enjoy a look at the city but can't be seen from outside._

_Yes Mid-HQ was truly advanced._

_Here she was, both arms pinned above her head, her legs couldn't reach the ground and her Wheelchair was kicked against the elevator doors laying on it's side blocking the door at the same time._

_Her body pressed against the elevator wall. A misty Ruby eye looked right into her own._

_Slow breaths._

_Faces just inches apart._

_One knew that this position was critical._

_One of them knew that if the other one didn't stop her then she couldn't and wouldn't hold back anymore._

_Both of them knew that they wanted it._

_Her attacker had beautiful blond hair, a burgundy eye now misted with desire and she was sure her own were the same._

_'Those eyes haunted her since she was nine. Now ten years later.'_

_One eye covered with a black eye patch matching her black attire._

_A strong but gentle grip on both her wrists._

_The only thing that mattered now were each other._

_Both slowly whispered softly the name of their beloved:_

_''Nanoha''_

_''Fate-chan''_

_

* * *

_

**When did it become like this?**

**When did everything change?**

**When did her feelings begin to control her actions?**

**Maybe it began at this one night three months ago.**

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 1: _The night everything changed: You and me_

* * *

It was a beautiful night when the moon came out after a thunder storm and the second

moon was slowly on it's way to go behind the first.

'It happened many time these past ten years' Takamachi Nanoha thought.

The first time she got to see it was when she arrived at Mid-Childa was ten years ago and the twin moons were also beginning to cross each 'This time will be no difference' she thought.

It was a beautiful night fit for a flight in the sky's … but … but she couldn't anymore.

_''Fate-Chan_.'' she whispered.

''_Why_?''tears began to flow down her cheeks _''Why?Why?Why?WHY!_''she couldn't control it anymore so she cried.

Why did this happen? Why didn't she react faster? Why … _''Why couldn't I save her?''_

Her last question came out in a whisper combined with a twin river of tears and a strangled cry.

Here she was ,the so called 'White Devil' bound to a wheelchair for eight years.

She was lucky to not have died back then but her life was chained to a curse.

Her whole life, she thought, was a compilation of failures.

She nearly lost everything which could have made her life meaningful.

Back on Earth, her home planet she had a wonderful older siblings and loving parents who were like Newlyweds even after so many years after mariage but she always had the feeling that she wasn't part of them. Maybe that was the reason why she helped Yuuno to find the Jewel Seed maybe that was the reason why she tried to help others and maybe she wouldn't have failed. If she just gave up to search for a reson to live.

If she did just that then maybe she wouldn't have met her and her beautiful yet sad burgundy eyes which entranced her more than anything ever could till now.

A gaze she will never forget.

''It's a beautiful night isn't it Nanoha?''

A person with long blond hair bound with a green string and wearing a typical libarian clad and glasses was walking up to her on the roof of their division.

''Yuuno-kun.'' she spoke his name whilst drying her eyes with an Handkerchief.

Yuuno knew of Nanoha's worries he knew them well because he was by her side when most of it happened and he cursed himself for not being able to help her more or to at least had protected her with his body. But what he wanted to do was not possible because he couldn't do it.

Nanoha turned her head to his side.

Her eyes ice cold.

Emotions from earlier now hid behind a wall.

''What do you want now Yuuno-kun?'' she was visibly annoyed by him being here.

It became a habit of hers to treat her friends coldly but at the same time politely.

''Oh … ehm … hmhm … nothing much I guess…'' he stammered but continued none the less  
with a smile on his face''Marry me''.

An honest question with so much love in his voice brought Nanoha's eyes to go wide from the shock of her best friends confession.  
''I … I … '' she wasn't prepared for that she couldn't have anticipated that.

But before she could answer something else happened.

* * *

The moon the blue moon turned red and stained the sky a deep red.

Both of them looked up at the same time.

This indeed isn't something you see once in a lifetime ...

Never in history something like a red moon appeared on Mid-Childa.

In other worlds it always meant that the dead resurrect and monster awaken.

The two weren't the only spectators.

Anyone who was awake was now standing outside or looked out of the windows.

Ground Forces gave alert.

Panic.

Astronomer and most of the Starships searched through the space to find the origin of the red light ... only one thing was found ... a small black hole between the crossing twin moons ...

* * *

_Yes everything indeed changed in that night. Who would think that this night would be the beginning of a horrible nightmare..._

* * *

A/N: As mentioned above this is my first fanfic... I'm so excited!

I've had this Story already plant for last year... but I'm just s~o lazy.

As you've surly noticed, yes the idea came from Satashis fanfic AlternativeS but the rest of it came out of my crazy mind.

Please forgive me for grammar mistakes when I misspelled a word, to my defense I have to say that English isn't my native language so please enjoy my very first work.

Your dear

Sha Yurigami.


	2. Special Christmas Present

**Special Present**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

Special Chapter

–Sayonara Memories–

…

It was finally Christmas.

On Mod-Childa Christmas only came to be because the holy Sankt Kaiser Olivie descended upo them on this very day just one year ago.

That year was quite eventful…

Many lives were saved, evil was purified from this planet and someone deemed dead appeared right before their very eyes making the impossible come true.

Yet the dimensions weren't saved at all.

The danger Frankenstein posses towards all the worlds was still present, even thought many mighty heroes defeated him all over again…an evil that transcendent through thousands years cannot be defeated so easily…yet those worries can wait for later.

It was Christmas time and in a certain household near the outskirts of Cranaagan, one woman was making food for a special Christmas Party.

Nanoha was baking a three layer high cake for this special association, she hadn't seen her friends she met one year ago much. Only Hayate and her family were constantly getting on their nerves. But they were still welcomed.

She looked up, out of the window above the stove, into the night blue sky. She found it quite ironic that she used to only look at the sky to reminisce her failed life. But now she could look into the heaven above her without any feelings of remorse or any worry.

No it was the opposite.

Whenever she looked up into the sky, she always knew that her closest person was coming soon. How that person always managed to know how she felt was still beyond her.

They fought when they were young, yet it wasn't the one she fell in love with…''Uwha!'' she smelled the smoke out of the oven and quickly tried to save the cake before it turns out to be coal! But unfortunately she forget to use cooking gloves…that resulted in her getting slightly burning fingers.

''I hope she won't notice'' she muttered to herself, still remembering the protectiveness her closest person has…The first time she accidentally burned her hand _she _immediately came and took Nanoha's fingers into her mouth. She always loved it to be touched that way…but she hated to worry her.

Her worrying face is something Nanoha never wants to see ever again.

''Hope I won't notice _what_?'' she jumped in her wheelchair, spun her head around and was face to face with the one person she never wanted to worry…she lost the battle already…tonight she was once again deemed to be the submissive one…

''Nanoha have you burned yourself again?'' the one kneeling before her asked. Nanoha liked it when she made herself smaller than her…it showed that she still held the role of Nanoha's prince. ''No, I am alright.'' she defended but the blond lifted her hands seeing the slightly burned skin…

''Ahso and that's what you call alright?'' the blond lifted her eyebrow lowering her head closely to the burnt skin. The gesture and the close proximity made Nanoha blush, she wanted it but…

Soft licking on her burnt skin, slightly wet trailing on the unburnt skin, her heart soared for more of that feeling, for that tongue to lick her at any place possible. She wanted to rip off that irritating black eye-patch and look ,what the woman she promised herself to, into what she hid beneath…

''Nanoha-Mama? Fate-Papa? What are you doing?'' an innocent question was thrown into the room, startling both woman in what they were and couldn't do right now, while their little girl Vivio was standing in the hallway across the kitchen.

''Vivio, Nanoha-Mama burnt herself on the oven, so Fate-Papa has to sooth her pain'' Fate tried to explain meekly. She also hoped that their daughter would just buy her nearly correct truth. The little girl just shrugged and went back to watching the Christmas Movie Specials from Earth…

Both adults felt relieved but then they heard ''If you two don't want anyone to run in while flirting please close the door the next time'' came the voice of their daughter. The couldn't help but feel defeated.

''Fate-chan''

''Don't say it Nanoha''

''You've got lectured by a five year old'' Nanoha and Fate jumped. They quickly looked at the source of that comment and found a smirking Hayate leaning at the door-frame. ''Ha-Hayate-chan wh-what are you doing here so early…'' Nanoha asked her friend, she had to inch Fate's tight so that the eye-patched blond didn't use her sword in the kitchen…

''Didn't you tell them Vivio?'' Hayate questioned the now cowering girl as she blankly looked at the screen.

''Nanoha-Mama and Fate-Papa were all lovey-dovey and leaving Vivio out'' the little girl said in a monotone fashion ''Ah so Mama, Papa, Uncle Hayate is here''

''A-ra?'' Hayate was cowering on all fours feeling the weight of the girl's words on her shoulders… ''SHE STILL WON'T SAY AUNTIE!'' the long-haired brunette screamed holding her head with both hands in a dramatic fashion.

''You reap what you sow'' Fate coldly threw into the room, making the brunette wanting to strangle her.

''Mah,mah, please don't fight.'' Nanoha tried to mend ''Especially on Christmas Eve.''

Both rivals huffed at each other while looking away. Fate walked out of the room, into the garden. ''Wha- Fate-chan?'' Nanoha rolled after her.

The night was gentle. Even thought it was cold and snow threatened to fall, the clouded night sky didn't wrap the moon away under it's puffy layers. The blond silently stood still, her breath froze in the air and she gently rubbed her arms. She wore her usual black coat and her usual black pants and boots. She looked nearly the same as when Nanoha first met her.

''Fate-chan'' she softly called out to her, earning that the blond turned around to face her.

''Nanoha, I have a really special present for you'' she said holding her hands out to the disabled girl. Nanoha took her hand and was instantly lifted into her arms. Nanoha was again felt like a princess, and Fate was once more her prince.

''Well you _do_ know that I have to get that present after midnight, don't you?'' she asked her playfully but realized that the blond smirked and then leapt out into the night sky.

Both flew higher and higher, ''Nanoha close your eyes'' and she did.

And before she knew it they Fate stopped.

She felt the cold air crawling on her skin, the soft gust of cool air tickled her senses. She always liked the sky, it was a home she knew that would never abandon her. The vast sky with it's many facets, gentle yet cruel, warm yet ice cold. Yes the sky was free to do whatever it wanted. Nanoha could feel the warm breath of her Fate on her skin.

''You can open them know'' her prince finally said. And she opened them and the sight sight she was greeted with was breathtaking.

Before her was the vast night-blue sky but everywhere around them floated clouds in the most different colors, some even looked like rainbows, others had a specific color unique to them. But what made this view truly marvelous was the slightly silver thread of light that radiated through the sky, running in between the clouds and connected to the omnipresent Moon that shone so brightly.

The sky, as free as it was, looked like a land from a fairy tale, with all the different kinds of clouds and all the light being spread from all angles around her.

_This looked like the place she always dreamed to be at…_

_And_ _her_ _**Fate**_ _made that dream come true_.

''I hope you like your early present'' Fate whispered softly into her ear, kissing her softly on the left cheek. But before her face could part from her loves, Nanoha pressed her lips onto hers.

_They kissed in this dreamlike landscape._

''And Fate-Papa and Nanoha-Mama are all flirty again…Without me!'' she small girl pouted, holding her favorite bunny plushy close to her.

''I hope they come down soon, the rest of the guest are already coming…''Hayate muttered, hoping that she could do the same them with her love then she turned her head to Vivio ''Vivio? Is the special present we all wanted to give your Nanoha-mama already finished?''

''Yep!'' the blond heterochromatic girl said smiling like an idiot ''W-Why are you suddenly so happy?'' her _uncle_ asked feeling a little creeped out by the small girl.

''Bu~t Nanoha-Mama and Fate-Papa are so cute together!''

She didn't get that girl. But Hayate smiled when she felt the presence at the front door. That person was the reason why they all could celebrate Christmas like this and that person was the greatest pain she ever got to know!

This Christmas feast will surely the most chaotic one around this world!

… … …

Like said in the beginning, this is a special chapter of what is going to happen or what already happened…

Please R&R

Merry Christmas

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


End file.
